gameenginefandomcom-20200222-history
NFS:PU Engine
Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed is the fifth title in the Need for Speed series. Powered by an all new engine, it's very much its own unique gem compared to its ''predecessors''. New game, new engine"Need For Speed: Porsche Unleashed" "For PC we really wanted to set the next benchmark for performance and graphics, which was the rationale for us creating a brand new game engine." — Peter RoyeaNeed For Speed: Porsche Unleashed Interview A new 3D graphics engine built from the ground up powers Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed. And to bring more realism to this iteration, High Stakes' car-damage characteristics have been carried over, but now they aren't just cosmetic - they really affect the way your car handles. The development team also addressed the issue of "floating cars," which plagued Need for Speed III and High Stakes. Through a new four-point physics engine, all the cars in Porsche Unleashed are actually firmly placed on the pavement, and they don't "bounce" as they did in previously released titles. The PC's tracks have been set-up to push the technological capabilities of the system by incorporating long point-to-point courses with branching paths. Car models on the PC version will take full advantage of how many ploys newer systems can support. This has allowed us to create stunning 3D cockpits with fully working dials as well as a new camera technology that simulates head movement in the car itself. Players will now see cars with animated convertible tops, doors, hoods and even opening trunks. Every game over the last five versions has provided the team with great learning experiences which has allowed the series to move forward. Specifically, a few advances they've been able to incorporate include: * The new crash and damage model highlights both polygon and texture damage, which really take the series to the next level of open road thrills. * The four point physics model will allow for a realistic feel and look to the cars including a new crash and damage model with both polygon & texture damage. * The Factory Driver mode highlights the thrill of pushing the limits of the cars in exciting situations. * The Evolution career mode progresses players through 50 years of technological advancement with Porsche. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (PC) It is suspected that EA Seattle's Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 either uses the same engine as EA Canada's Porsche Unleashed, or at a least branch of it. Noticeable similarities include graphics and physics, possibly even using the same four point physics model, while within the game folders—both share compressed file formats such as .fsh files. Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed (PlayStation) "This is the first time we haven't shared development with the PlayStation version," says Royea about Porsche Unleashed. "To really move to the next level, we had to get away from everything." While the two versions share the same name, EA Canada wasn't heavily involved with the PlayStation development side of things much at all this time around, Eden Studios developed the PlayStation version; which is suspected to be using a totally different game engine all together. Gallery nfspu62.jpg nfsporsche014-149802.jpg NFSPU-HighPolyInterior.png Sources Category:Need for Speed Category:Racing Engine Category:Articles with incomplete sections Category:Articles needing summarization Category:Articles needing fact cleanup Category:Engines Category:Original Research